


Thug Dad Blues

by Iforgotthedip



Series: Beautiful Trauma [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Communication, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gallavich, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Latching, M/M, Making Love, Married Life, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Mishaps, Sexual Support, Spanking, Tearing, breast feeding, breast milk, pumping, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: Mickey adjusts to the physical changes that come with being a stay at home parent, Ian worships him through it





	1. More of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey worries about having a “dad bod” ...Ian assures him he’s got nothing to worry about

The box fan whirs loudly in the kitchen window, a cool contrast to the pancakes sizzling on the stove. The Beatles play softly as Mickey shuffles clumsily around the kitchen with Polina perched on his hips. The six month old shrieks with delight, head butting him and slapping his chest, loving every minute of dancing with her Papa. 

Ian creeps stealthily into the doorway, ready for work and grinning adoringly at the pair of them. “How come you won’t dance with me like that huh tough guy?” He murmurs. 

Mickey jumps, noticing him, then grins bashfully at being caught. “Cause she can’t make fun of me for it yet” he mutters, reaching for his phone on the counter to turn the music off. Ian moves in and stops his hand, pulling him close instead so that the baby is pressed between them. “I would never” he says softly, beginning to sway the three of them together. 

Mickey smirks, resting their foreheads together and kissing Ian softly as he allows his husband to move them to the beat. “Hold me love me, I ain’t got nothin but love girl, 8 days a week” Ian sings along to Polina, who leans back in Mickey’s arms. She reclines against Ian’s chest and looks up at him, grinning and drooling to her heart’s content as he places a soft kiss between her eyes. “Good morning to you, Miss Parrot” he coos. 

“Me too!” a voice cries out as Yevgeny runs into the kitchen, colliding with Ian’s leg. His dad laughs and picks him up on his hip. Yev reaches out and grabs at Mickey with his toes as Ian continues to sing. 

“Something burning?” Svetlana asks, stalking into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot. “Oh shit the pancakes!” Mickey cries, hurrying back to the stove with Polina still in his arms. He turns off the heat and sighs, grabbing a spatula to poke at the charred breakfast. Lana gets Yev a poptart as Ian sets him down and comes over to access the damage. He giggles, kissing Mickey’s cheek and leaning against his back “better luck next time babe” he says. 

Mickey rolls his eyes, grabbing Ian’s lunch and turning around to kiss him properly as he mutters “Go on Firecrotch, you’re gonna be late” Ian grins into his lips, getting lost for a second before Polly squawks and slaps their pressing cheeks as if to say “Hey! where’s mine?!” 

Ian grins, leaning in to kiss her lips and nuzzle her forehead with his own as he whispers “Bye Princess, be good for Papa” he takes his lunch from Mickey then, giving him one more peck before he turns and grabs Yevgeny around the waist from behind, lifting him in his bear hug hold as the little guy laughs and squirms. 

“You be good too squirt” he tells him, smacking a kiss on his cheek before letting him down and playfully swatting the seat of his pants. “Love you guys” he calls over his shoulder, waving behind him as he heads out of the house. 

Svetlana kisses Yev quickly, wiping her lipstick off his face with her thumb and rushing over to kiss her daughter’s red baby curls before she grabs her coffee and hurries out after Ian. “Alright kid time for school” Mickey announces, gently kicking him in the butt to direct him towards the door. 

The walk to kindergarten is nothing out of the ordinary. Yevgeny prances about ahead of Mickey, asking about a thousand questions like usual. “What am I gonna learn today papa?” He wants to know “what are you and Polly gonna do? When are you gonna pick me up? What are we having for dinner?” 

Polina Marie bounces along on Mickey’s hip, kicking her bare toes in the summer breeze. She was having none of the wrap today, and Mickey doesn’t always have the patience for her stroller, so in his arms she goes. After all Mickey figures it’ll only be so long before she’s walking herself. To his and Ian’s distress, she’s already crawling and starting to pull herself up on things. 

The pair drop Yev off and head back towards home, having a lively conversation that’s 50% baby babble. As they turn onto their block however Mickey recognizes a figure approaching them and stiffens, shifting the little girl from one hip to the other. 

Eddie is a grease ball he knows from the neighborhood, they used to hang around sometimes and front coke together. He’s always been a smart ass, and from the last Mickey’s heard, is still in the game. 

“Look who it is!” Eddie greets him, and Mickey nods his hello, not bothering to stop. Eddie keeps up with them, eyeing the baby. “What the fuck happened to you man?!” He cries “never thought you’d be the one to get stuck with a kid!” “Two kids” Mickey snaps “and stuck don’t got nothin to fuckin do with it” 

“Shit you really went soft then huh?” Eddie asks “damn, you used to be the baddest mother fucker out here, you even sell anymore?” “Does it look like I got time to fuckin sell?” Mickey huffs, over Eddie’s presence and the conversation alike. 

The man grins, looking him up and down “nah, you got the dad bod and everything” “shut the fuck up and get outta here!” Mickey snarls, motioning for him to leave them alone. “Don’t make me kick your ass in front of my kid!” Eddie just laughs and goes on his way, shaking his head. “Asshole” he mutters, hugging Polly a little tighter to his chest as he carries her home. 

When they get there, Mickey gives the 6 month old a second breakfast of baby food peaches, getting the sticky orange substance all over them both, because he’s never met a messier eater than his daughter. He cleans her up, changes her, and let’s her play on her tummy for a while before he gives her a bottle and puts her down for a nap. For once she doesn’t fight him, taking her thumb as a pacifier and snuggling into her crib with ease. 

She sleeps so soundly that the Milkovich man is able to get a whole shower to himself, scrubbing the now crusty peaches away from places he didn’t even think they could reach. When he’s clean Mickey wraps a towel around himself and heads into the bedroom, catching his own eye in the stand up mirror and stopping to look at himself. The former thug opens the towel, rubbing a hand over his softening middle and sighing deeply. 

It’s at that moment the bedroom door pushes open and Ian enters, startling Mickey, as he wasn’t expected home for several hours. “The fuck are you doin here Gallagher?” He asks, closing the towel back up quickly. “Got off early cause we were over staffed” Ian explains, crossing the space between them to wrap his arms around his lover from behind “what were you doin?” He teases, opening the towel back up again with a grin. 

“Nothin” the Milkovich man snaps defensively, yanking it back around himself but Ian opens it yet again, tossing the offending garb to the ground and smirking unapologetically at the view. “Checkin yourself out huh?” he asks, placing a kiss on the back of Mickey’s shoulder and wiggling his eyebrows as he grips his hips, murmuring lowly “I can see why” 

“I fuckin wasn’t!” he hisses, and Ian catches the tension in his tone and softens. “What’s wrong baby?” He whispers, rubbing his hands down his husband’s bare body as the older man sighs, settling back into him. “It’s nothing” Mickey grumbles “just gettin fuckin fat that’s all” 

“You are not!” Ian gasps, appalled, but Mickey just rolls his eyes and huffs “am too” he pokes his belly for emphasis as he exclaims “I’m soft all over, didn’t used to be like that”. Ian’s heart breaks and he turns the shorter man around in his arms, cupping his face as he continues.

“Sweetheart that’s normal. We just went through a huge life change. Being home with Pol every day, your whole routine is different, it’s only natural that your body would shift a little to accommodate that. Its a beautiful thing, love, it doesn’t mean you’re fat”. Mickey rolls his eyes “whatever, still feel like a fat ass” he mutters

Ian’s raises a challenging brow and drops to his knees, forcing Mickey to look over his own shoulder in order to see him in the mirror. “You’re not wrong about that mister” Ian says “but your ass is the only part of you that’s fat” he maintains eye contact as he helps himself to a big bite of each bouncy cheek. “And daddy wouldn’t” he murmurs, kissing over the same spots between sentences “have it any other way”. 

The former thug blushes in spite of himself, fighting a grin as Ian squeezes the pale globes of his rump. “Naughty boy, hating on yourself” he scolds, dragging his husband down to his hands and knees before the mirror “we can’t have that now can we? Daddy’s gonna spank you” he pushes his head down as he adds “and you’re gonna watch”. Mickey has full view of his own ass between his knees and he spreads them instinctively as Ian shoves his hips down to arch his back. 

“You see that?” The redhead asks as he begins swatting him on the behind in a steady rhythm, bouncing and reddening it before Mickey’s eyes and making him impossibly harder by the second. “See how fucking sexy you are?” 

Ian stops and smoothes his hands over him after a while, leaning over his back to spread and lick him, teasing his rim and moaning between his cheeks “so delicious, fuckin mouth watering, red jello cake ass, you know what it does to me, Mick. I don’t care how big it gets, just gonna be more for me to eat, so bring it on” 

Mickey loses his cool then and surges upward, kissing Ian fiercely and climbing into his lap, straddling him on his knees. He yanks viciously at his husband’s uniform, wanting it off of him as quickly as possible. Ian laughs into his mouth and helps him, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off his shoulders as he pulls off his wife beater. He lifts his hips while Mickey tackles his thick EMT belt and fights off his pants. 

The minute he’s bare Ian grabs at Mickey’s sides, squeezing the thick skin there and digging his nails in. “What is it you don’t like huh?” Ian coos, moving down Mickey’s body with his mouth, working along his jawline and throat and down his chest, stopping to tease each nipple. “Tell Daddy so I can make you see how hot you are”. 

“Is it this beautiful belly?” Ian asks as he bites into the soft flesh “best memory foam pillow in the world, babe” Ian kisses all over it as he looks up at his husband. Mickey’s got his head thrown back and his eyes closed, fighting a smirk as he grasps two tight handful of Ian’s red hair. 

“Is it these thick thighs hm?” He goes on, holding Mickey higher in his arms so he can lean down and give proper attention to each one with his lips, leaving love bites in his wake. “Strong ass legs, You know how much I love when you wrap em around me, squeeze me nice and tight” 

“It better not be this ass” Ian continues, spreading Mickey’s cheeks and beginning to prep him with two fingers. “Look how easy you take me tough guy, opening up for Daddy just like the good boy you are”. Mickey opens one eye to sneak a peak over his shoulder, whimpering in spite of himself as he watches Ian’s fingers sliding in and out of him. 

“and what about this cock huh?” Ian asks, licking Mickey’s slit and teasing his hot breath against his head as he nimble fingers keep working him open. “It can’t be this hot fuckin thing can it?” Ian sucks him down, bobbing on his length as the Milkovich in question moans. 

Per usual, Mickey gets impatient after a moment and pulls him off by the hair, dragging Ian’s lips up to meet his own. The redhead growls into his mouth, returning the kiss before he flips his lover over to face the mirror again on his knees.

Ian strokes up and down his chest, appreciating each muscle there as he goes on softly “I know you get self conscious cause you aren’t tall like other guys, but you know I love that about you babe. Love that you’re stalky, and so fucking strong, these arms?” He continues, massaging Mickey’s biceps “can still pick me up like it’s nothing, you’re a fuckin tank, Mick” 

Mickey rolls his eyes, purposefully having none of the praise and pouting at the ground even when Ian lifts his chin and holds it in place. His husband just sighs, biting his shoulder in frustration and pushing him forward on his hands and knees again, determined to prove his point. 

“You know how much Daddy loves your curves, baby boy” he tells him, smoothing up his back and down again to tightly grip his hips “sometimes I think you were built this way just for me, look how good we fit together” he draws Mickey’s hips back, the roundness of his ass settling perfectly against the curve of Ian’s hips. 

The dark haired man bites his lip as Ian sets his cock against his hole and enters him completely in one fluid motion, a gasp breaking from between his clenched teeth as he begins to move inside him, pulling back and snapping his hips gently forward again. “Daddy!” Mickey whispers and Ian grins darkly, laying his body completely over Mickey’s as he begins to thrust into him sharply, skin sliding together and beginning to slap. 

“That’s right Daddy’s got you” he purrs, kissing Mickey’s pulse and nosing his chin up towards the mirror again “want you to watch me fuck this hot body, see how sexy you are when we make love?”. Mickey does as he’s told, but his eyes roll back at the site of Ian on top of him, hips pounding into him from behind. He’s already so much closer to the edge than he’d like to be. 

“Wanna cum Daddy!” The former thug whines, arching and pushing back into his lover, pressing his shoulder and cheek down into the hardwood floor. “Gotta hear you say it first, young man” Ian tells him sternly, rising up on his knees behind him and gripping his ass to pull it back onto himself with both hands “say I’m daddy’s sweet boy and I’m perfect”. 

“No!” Mickey cries stubbornly, and Ian smirks, slapping his backside as he continues to fuck it and snaking his other hand around to grab the smaller man’s cock in his fist. 

Mickey groans in frustration, shoving himself back harder on Ian’s dick to try and push himself over the edge but the redhead holds him firmly, leaning down again slightly to kiss at his spine. He begins to jerk Mickey steadily in time with his thrusts as he coos against his skin “c’mon say it for me baby, I already know it’s true enough for both of us, just wanna make sure you know” 

“God Damnit!” Mickey wails, too far gone to fight with him and huffs “I’m - ugh! daddy’s sweet boy!” “And?” Ian demands, beginning to fuck pump him a little faster as Mickey continues to slam himself back on his cock. “And - fuck- I’m perfect!” he grumbles, crying out incoherently when Ian, true to his word, begins to twist his wrist at top speed, pulling them up onto their knees again so Mickey can see himself shoot off like a rocket onto the mirror before them as Ian bites into his shoulder and pounds him across the finish line. 

Ian holds his naked body taut against his own as they pant together, glistening with sweat. “Look at yourself! You’re fucking beautiful you hear me?” He tells Mickey, kissing roughly at the side of his neck with each statement “you’re perfect, and you’re mine, and don’t you ever forget it”  
The Milkovich man chuckles, nuzzling his cheek against Ian’s and turning back to kiss his ear and purr into it “fuck my mouth and I promise I won’t” 

Ian’s eyebrows touch his hair line with interest “yeah?” He asks and Mickey nods “want you to finish for me, Daddy” he says, turning over and laying down on his belly before the man he loves. Ian can’t keep the grin off his face as he grips Mickey’s hair firmly and guides himself into his waiting mouth, moving gently at first to let him adjust.

As usual, it doesn’t take the ex con long at all to start pushing back, hollowing out his throat to take all 9 inches of Ian with practiced ease. Spit pools at the corners of his mouth as Ian grins, wiping it away with his thumbs. 

“You know it’s not just your body either, Mikhailo, you’ve got the prettiest lips I’ve ever seen” Ian strokes his thumb over them, adding “most talented too” as Mickey, cocky little thing that he is, suctions his lips around Ian’s head and purses them, rolling them tightly up and down his cock. 

“Love these freckles” Ian goes on, stroking along Mickey’s top lip and around the corners of his nose “and those eyes baby” Ian pauses, rubbing his thumbs along Mickey’s cheek bones “you know they wreck your daddy, those baby blues get me every time” Mickey gazes up at him through his eyelashes at that, and Ian is a goner. 

He strokes his hand around the curve of husband’s jaw to grab the hair at his nape, pulling his head forward with both hands as he thrusts into his wet hot mouth. Mickey takes him like a pro, working his whole jaw to suck Ian up and down on each thrust, keeping a steady pace until the redhead stiffens inside him and sputters off down his throat with a deep groan. 

The ex con milks him through all of it, slurping obscenely and continuing to gaze up and at him with a teasing smirk. Ian chuckles through his pants, surging down to kiss Mickey and suck up the mess leaking out of the corners of his lips. 

He pulls him up into his arms at the same time, surprising the smaller man when he tosses him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Ian smacks him across the ass as he carries him to their bed, tossing him down and climbing in over him.

Ian begins tickling him viciously and Mickey laughs until he’s out of breathe, finally yelling “alright ok Gallagher! Fuck! you win!” And catching his husband’s lips in a sweet peck. Ian kisses him roughly again and then pulls back, eyeing him intently. “So what happened huh?” He asks, knowing Mickey Milkovich all too well “whats the fucks got you thinkin you’re fat all the sudden?” 

Mickey sighs, knowing he’s about to be in a new heap of trouble when his husband hears what he has to say. “It’s nothin” he mumbles at the ceiling “Polly and I just ran into Eddie on the way home and he was runnin his fuckin mouth, said I had the dad bod and everything” 

Ian stares blankly at him for a beat, his brow furrowing. “Eddie Vasquez?” He asks, and Mickey nods, playing with Ian’s fingers and avoiding his gaze. “You let Eddie fucking Vasquez get in your head?” Mickey shrugs and Ian exhales deeply, frustration and love boiling up inside of him. “Mikhailo Aleksandr, I could spank you all over again! He’s a moron honey, everybody knows that, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about” 

“I know” Mickey defends “it just got me thinkin about it that’s all, not like I give a shit about him” Ian softens, smoothing his dark hair back and stroking it softly. “Well stop thinkin about it cause it’s not true, and even if it was, No amount of change is gonna change how I feel about you, so go ahead and get fat if you want to baby, I’m into it, like I said, it’s just gonna be more of you to love” 

Mickey blushes, muttering “shut up” rolling into Ian’s side. “No!” His husband laughs, pulling him closer in his arms and kissing his head as he speaks into his hair “I won’t, it’s the truth, and you have to remember Mick, it is gonna happen eventually, we’re gonna get old and wrinkly, our balls and god knows what else will sag, but it’s a beautiful thing because we get to go through it together” 

Mickey smiles softly against Ian’s throat, placing a kiss there. They’re silent for a beat before Ian breaks it to tease “probably gonna lose my Firecrotch, it’ll turn gray, you gonna be ok with that?” “Fuck yeah” Mickey snaps back, as if the question was stupid “you’ll always be my Firecrotch no matter what” 

“See?” Ian asks “why would I feel any different?” Mickey shrugs, burrowing his face up deeper into Ian’s neck. The redhead giggles and moves down to kiss him, rubbing their noses together. Mickey cups his face and Ian turns his lips into his palm, kissing it before he takes his hand and kisses each knuckle. “Love these hands too” he tells Mickey, who smiles softly and leans in to kiss him again. 

It’s at that moment that their daughter cries out from the next room, finally waking from what might be the best nap she’s taken in her 6 months of life. Mickey sighs and moves to get up, but Ian shakes his head, laying his husband down and kissing his forehead. “I’ll get her” he tells him “take a nap ok? You deserve it” 

Mickey melts at those words, leaning up to kiss Ian once more before he flops back against the pillows. The younger man gets up, finding a pair of discarded boxers on the floor and pulling them on as he goes. “Those are mine” Mickeys calls after him and Ian shrugs as he heads out the door “they fit me” he calls back over his shoulder “told ya you aren’t fat” 

Mickey laughs, pulling their tangled sheets up and rolling onto his side. He drifts off to the sound of Ian cooing to Polina in the next room, thinking to himself “maybe having a dad bod ain’t so bad after all”


	2. Got Milk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svetlana stops breast feeding, Mickey & Ian start...

It’s a lazy late afternoon on the Southside, and the Milkovich family is sprawled out across the living room. Yevgeny lays on the floor in front of the TV playing with his trucks while Ian sits behind him in the recliner. Mickey sits on the side of the couch closest to him and Svetlana is on the far end, hissing softly as she attempts to nurse Polina. 

After the latching issues had coming the biting, especially now that the little girl has teeth starting to come in. She is constantly drooling and chewing on something, mostly things she isn’t supposed to, and as far she’s concerned, her mother’s nipples are target practice. “Fuck!” Svetlana hisses on a particularly sharp bite, flicking the infant hard on the top of her head. 

“Jesus Christ Svet!” Mickey snaps, reaching out to snatch their daughter from her arms. “If she doesn’t want it just give the fuck up already! Her heads still sensitive god damnit! Be gentle!” Mickey cradles Polly against his chest, nuzzling her cheek with his own and cooing “it’s alright Princess, Mama didn’t mean it”.

It’s at that moment that Polina Marie, already a skilled actress, begins to cry, snuggling into his neck before turning back to her mother with a look of betrayal. Mickey rocks her, kissing her temple and rubbing her back as he shushes softly in her ear. Svetlana rolls her eyes and shakes her head, muttering “spoiled brat”

Ian reaches out to smooth the little girl’s fluffy curls back, cooing “she’s teething hard, poor baby” as Mickey gives her his tattooed knuckle to gnaw on. The 6 month old goes to town, and Mickey lets her, his hands being more than tough enough to take it. Svetlana glares at him, fury rising within her “Ah! You teach her to bite!” She cries “Fucking idiot! Fine! No more! You are mother now! I am done! Dasvidanya!” 

She gets up then, stomping off into her room and slamming the door behind her. Ian sighs, turning his attention to Yevgeny “cmere bug” he says, patting his thigh, and Yev gets up and comes to him. Ian wraps an arm around his hip “why don’t you go love on Mama huh? Give her a snuggle make her feel good”. The five year old nods and Ian says “good boy” kissing his cheek and patting his butt to send him on his way after her. 

Ian turns to Mickey then, and the Milkovich man furrows his brow “not a word, Gallagher” he warns, and Ian holds up his hands in surrender “I wasn’t gonna say anything” he promises, and Mickey sighs, laying Polly down in his arms and continuing to rock her back and forth, bouncing her rhythmically. 

The baby nuzzles his peck, and suddenly bites down on it through his shirt, startling Mickey and making him yell “Ow! What the fuck?!” Before he and Ian look at each other in shock. Polina keeps trying to mouth at his nipple until Mickey stands her up again, successfully moving her away from it. 

Ian laughs out loud and Mickey can’t help but join him “sorry sweetheart” he chuckles “I’d do that for ya if I could, but you’re not gonna find anything in there” “Now you know how Lana feels” Ian jokes “don’t tell her she did that though”. Mickey gives him a look “you think I’m fuckin nuts?” He snarks “I’d never hear the end of it”. Ian laughs again, shaking his head and reaching for his daughter. 

“C’mon Polly Pocket” he says, taking her from Mickey and setting her on his hip as he stands and heads for the kitchen, patting her diaper and murmuring “let’s make you a baba” 

The minute Ian hands over the bottle, Polina begins chewing viciously on the nipple, finally finding a victim that doesn’t complain. “Aw, are your gums sore Parrot?” He coos, hugging her close and kissing her brow as he adds “you need some tylenol”. 

Ian fishes the pink bottle of baby Tylenol out of the cabinet, getting down the whiskey too while he’s at it. He gives her some of the medicine with an Oral syringe (newly swiped from his work since the last one they had was thrown away after it was used to conceive her).

Ian swirls his finger around the rim of the liquor bottle then, rubbing it on her gums and putting everything up before he brings her back to the living room, settling onto the couch beside his husband with the little girl on his lap.

Mickey shifts closer to them both, leaning against Ian’s side. He holds Polly’s bottle for her as she lays her head against Ian’s chest and her eyelids begins to droop. “Thats right baby girl, go night night” he says softly, stroking her hair back, and slowly she does, passing out cold in her Daddy’s arms. 

Svetlana comes back out of her room with Yevgeny around dinner time, wanting to take Polina for the night to reconcile with her, though she maintains her statement from earlier that their journey with nursing is done, she will pump until her daughter is fully transitioned to formula, but that will be the end of it. No one argues with her, all of them more than relieved to see the six month battle come to an end. 

At Ian’s gentle coaxing, Mickey apologizes for being insensitive, and Lana begrudgingly apologizes back for being too rough with the baby, though she secretly doesn’t see anything wrong with what shes done. They eat dinner and bathe the kids, hanging around the living room again for a while before everyone retires to bed. 

As Ian and Mickey lay side by side, the Milkovich man starts to chuckle, and Ian turns to him, asking “what?” Mickey shakes his head as he says “still just can’t believe she tried to go for my tit” Ian grins, laughing with him. “I can” he admits “you’re her main nurturer, Mick, you’re here with her every day, and you love on her constantly. She’s always gonna look for you first, it’s normal” 

“Yeah and Svet hates us both for it” Mickey says, rolling his eyes, and Ian smiles softly and strokes his dark hair back “She doesn’t hate you, she’s just havin a hard time, and we still have to be gentle with her too. I think she expected Polly to be just like Yevy, she didn’t think about the fact that things are different this time around”. 

“Well she better get over it” Mickey grumbles “I get it’s hard and all but she can’t be mean to Pol just cause she likes me better”. “I agree” Ian chuckles, leaning in to kiss Mickey’s cheek and whisper in his ear “If it’s any help, I like you better, too”. Mickey grins at that, stretching out his neck to give Ian room to kiss along the column of it, working down to his shoulder. 

Mickey sighs happily, reaching up to knot a hand into the back of Ian’s hair as the redhead slides one under his shirt, making him jerk in surprise when he pinches his nipple. “Ian!” He gasps, and his husband smirks. “What?” He asks innocently, twisting it lightly between his fingers as he speaks softly into the skin Mickey’s neck “we’ve never played all that much with em before, could be fun” 

The ex con grins lazily “alright Firecrotch, have your way, just know I’m gonna get you back when you least expect it” Ian chuckles at that, murmuring “I hope you do” as he lifts Mickey’s wife beater up, leaning down to cover his left pec with his mouth. Mickey pulls the thin shirt up and off, getting comfortable on his back as Ian begins to suck on it tenderly, lifting his mouth to tighten his lips around the pert bud before softening them to take the whole thing in again. 

Mickey moans unapologetically, running his fingers through Ian’s hair and scratching down his back as he moves to right nipple and gives it the same treatment. “Taste so good love” he hums against his husband’s skin. 

The younger man licks like a kitten before biting down firmly and whispering “you gonna make some milk for me huh?” “No, because I’m not a fucking woman” Mickey says blatantly and Ian rolls his eyes “just play along would ya tough guy?” He sighs, and Mickey smirks and closes his eyes, muttering “fine” as he pretends to like it less than he actually does. 

“Gotta nurse me, fill me up, making me grow big and strong” Ian continues. He rests his flat palm below Mickey’s navel and slips it down beneath the waistband of his boxers, dragging them off before he begins to softly stroke his cock with the other hand. 

“You can milk me from there” Mickey says huskily and Ian grins up at him, purring “don’t mind if I do” as he slithers down lower to take his lover in his mouth. Ian slurps up and down on him, tickling the underside with his flat tongue on each motion. His flat palm smoothes back up Mickey’s body as Ian grasps a nipple once again, kneading it to the rhythm of his mouth. 

Mickey moans low in this throat, resting his thigh over Ian’s shoulder and scratching at his back with his toes. The redhead smirks around him, getting the message easily. He reaches up further with his free hand to press two fingers into his husband’s willing mouth, swirling it around as Mickey sucks on them hard. After a moment Ian takes them out again, bringing them down to spread him with and begins massaging his entrance as he continues to thrust his mouth up and down his dick. 

Mickey bites his fist in pleasure as Ian pulls off with a hard pop, nosing down his balls and licking down further to suck over his hole. “C’mon” he coos into it, jerking Mickey’s cock in his tight fist “make that milk for me baby, daddy wants to taste it” 

Ian licks into Mickey over and over again, keeping rhythm with his hands until his lover is letting out high pitched whines and bucking his hips up into Ian’s hand. The redhead smirks against his skin, lifting his mouth again and keeping it open wide. He jerks Mickey’s cock faster, slapping the head against his tongue until his husband cries out incoherently and bursts, the thick white ropes painting his mouth and chin. 

Ian gives him a devilish grin as he licks his lips, lapping everything up, not wanting to waste a drop of Mickey’s “milk”. The dark haired man blushes and bites his lip, surprising his lover when he drags him up by the arm pits to be kissed roughly and hooks his legs around the backs of Ian’s thighs. 

Mickey flips them over suddenly, seizing Ian’s right nipple between his teeth and making him holler in shock as he bites down in it. “Naughty boy!” Ian cries swatting his ass with one hand and twisting Mickey’s own nipple in retaliation with the other “I *smack* didn’t *smack* bite you *smack* that hard!” 

The Milkovich in question chuckles darkly, arching back into each slap “Told ya it’d be when you least expect it” he growls, working down Ian’s body with his mouth “now it’s my turn to get that milk”. Ian can’t help but smirk at that, grabbing a hard fistful of his husband’s hair as Mickey licks his slit and sucks him down in one go, head bobbing as he thrusts passionately with his mouth. 

Ian groans and throws head his back, fighting the urge to fuck up into his lover’s throat until Mickey grasps his hips and pulls him up, encouraging him to do so. “Damn baby!” He gasps as Mickey gags on him, lips hitting the base of the redhead’s cock before he pulls all the way off, drooling as he gazes up at Ian and pants “cum in me?” 

Ian nods, huffing “fuck yeah” and reaching for him. Mickey claws up his body like an animal, sitting onto his cock and pinching both of his nipples, using them to steady himself as he begins lifting up and slamming back down again. His husband growls and grabs his pecs in return, both of them pinching and kneading wildly as Mickey rides Ian across the finish line.

“God damnit!” The red head wails, slamming up into his lover a final time and filling him up with his creamy white seed. Mickey grins and lifts off slowly, sinking down to lap up the mess between them, keeping eye contact with Ian as he does so. The dark haired man surges upward then, kissing his lover hard, who grins against his lips in return, slipping him his tongue. 

They kiss lazily for a while, getting lost in the taste of each other until Ian pulls back with a pop, smirking at Mickey as he says “got milk?” “Shut up!” The Ex con laughs, wrestling him over and kissing him again.


	3. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident puts the couple’s sex life on a brief pause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title speaks for itself! Graphic depiction of sexual mishaps! Be prepared for a little bit of a visual!

“Damnit Mickey ” Ian huffs as his husband pushes his ass further down onto his cock. Mickey is on his back with legs spread, Ian holding them up where he kneels between his thighs. 

Svetlana and her new rub n tug girlfriend, Natalya, have taken the kids out to lunch with them, leaving the couple baby free for the first time in what feels like a century. Mickey, even more impatient than usual on account of craving his husband’s dick, demanded that Ian forego prepping him and “Bang his fucking brains out right now Firecrotch or else” 

Ian is trying to work into him slowly and let his body adjust but the feisty Milkovich beast is having none of it, shoving himself all the way down onto Ian already and beginning to move back and forth. The horny Gallagher sighs, giving in to pleasure and beginning to thrust sharply into his lover’s body. 

Mickey grins, sticking out his tongue between his teeth at Ian and lifting his legs even higher. Ian shoves them up over his head and lays down onto him, slamming into his taunt entrance again and again as Mickey kisses him fiercely. 

He claws at Ian’s back, digging his nails in and dragging them down to his hips as he sucks love bites into his shoulder. The redhead, only spurred on by his roughness, gives it to him even harder, dropping his face into Mickey’s neck and moaning against his throat. Suddenly skin breaks between them, heat and wetness startling them both. Ian pulls out in a flourish, sitting up as Mickey arches backward and covers his face, crying out “fuck!” 

“Shit!” Ian huffs, spreading his husband’s legs gently. His stomach drops as he surveys the damage and coos “aw baby you tore!” “I fucking know that!” Mickey whines “is it bad? Don’t tell me I need fuckin stitches” “No tough guy” Ian assures him, remaining calm “no stitches, there’s just a little bit of blood, Don’t look til I clean it up, I’m gonna get the first aide kit ok? I’ll be right back” 

Mickey nods, scrubbing his hands down his face as Ian scrambles off the bed and hurries into their bathroom. The Milkovich man raises his head anyways, shifting his legs up a little so he can get a better look, and grimacing at the site of the ripped skin near the bottom of his asshole and the trickle of blood running down his crack. He throws his head back against the pillows again, pinching his fingers into his eyes and cursing under his breath as Ian returns with the kit and climbs back onto the bed between his knees. 

“Gonna be a little cold” Ian warns, wiping him clean with a disinfectant wipe and using a gentle finger to spread some Neosporin over his marred skin as Mickey hisses, sliding his hands up over his face again. “This is why I take my time prepping you, love” Ian explains gently “I don’t ever want you to get hurt” 

Mickey grumbles unintelligibly from behind his hands as Ian finishes tending to his wound, blowing softly on the ointment to dry it and making him shiver in the process. “All done” the redhead says, putting everything aside. He kisses the back of Mickey’s thigh and looks up at him, heart breaking to see his love shaking with every breath, trying to hold back his sobs.

“Are you cryin baby?” He whispers, reaching out to take his hands away from his face and moving to lay beside him as he soothes “don’t hide it from me, c’mere”. Ian pulls Mickey onto his chest, kissing his forehead as he smoothes a hand down his spine. The former con melts into him, weeping quietly into Ian’s neck as the taller man holds him close. 

Ian’s own emotions well up as he shushes Mickey softly, murmuring “it’s ok sweet boy, just breathe, Daddy’s so sorry, I got you, I’m right here” as he kisses his hair and rubs his back. 

“I feel like a girl” Mickey wails, flopping over onto his side, trying to get comfortable despite the pain as Ian wraps an arm over him and presses a kiss against his shoulder. “You’re not a girl Mick” he murmurs “it has nothing to do with that, can happen to anyone, it’s never happened to you before?” “You know it hasn’t” Mickey whispers, and Ians heart stops. 

He hadn’t been certain up to now that he’s the only one Mickey’s bottomed for, but the truth warms his heart. “I - didn’t know for sure” Ian admits, and ex thug sighs “Yeah well, now you know”. He pauses before whispering “never trusted anyone else with that shit, didn’t want somethin like this to happen” 

Ian smiles softly, turning Mickey’s face back to his and kissing his lips before he rests their foreheads together. “I wish you were the only one I ever bottomed for” he admits quietly “but you’re the only one I’ve ever made love to, never loved anyone but you in my whole life, and I think that’s more important anyways” “it is” Mickey agrees, kissing Ian again and rolling back over. He snuggles closer, getting situated with his head resting on his lover’s chest.

Mickey hisses as his wound makes contact with the sheets, murmuring “shit” and making Ian’s brow furrow in concern. “You alright babe?” He asks “Does it hurt?” The dark haired man nods “burns like hell” he admits, and Ian pouts in sympathy, rubbing his backside gently as he croons “my poor baby, I’m so sorry, Its my fault, I should’ve made you wait” 

“Nah” Mickey tells him “this one’s on me, my stubborn ass should’ve fuckin listened” “now we know better” Ian says and the Milkovich man nods, nuzzling him. Ian pulls him closer on top of himself so that Mickey is belly down along the length of his body, keeping his hole propped up to the open air, away from anything else that might rub against it and cause him more pain. 

Mickey yawns deeply, and Ian runs a hand through his hair, kissing his forehead and stroking down his jaw. “Not gonna be able to fuck for a while are we?” The former con asks, and Ian shakes his head solemnly “couple weeks at least” he says “we have to let you heal all the way up”. Mickey whimpers in protest into his neck and Ian pats his back, promising “Don’t worry Mikhailo, Daddy’ll love on you the whole time, snuggle you til you don’t even notice”

“You better” Mickey warns and Ian nods, lips pressed against his hair “We can still fool around when you’re up for it” he offers “just can’t have anything to do with your ass” “that’s the best part though” Mickey whines, sounding much like a deprived toddler, and Ian chuckles “I know honey, I’ll make it up to you as soon as I can. It’s all gonna be alright, close your eyes now huh? Let’s get a nap in before the little monsters get back” 

Mickey nods, yawning again. “Love you Gallagher” he whispers as he leans up to kiss Ian. “Love you more” Ian says back. The shorter man rests his head on his husbands shoulder then and closes his eyes. Ian curls himself tight around his love, holding him close as their breathing evens out together.


End file.
